Just Visiting
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Pepper surprises Tony by visiting him at the Avengers headquarters. This is a One-shot!


**A/N: This one was for fun. I really can't wait until the Avengers. I roamed the Internet more and found even more spoilers... Great. I know i shouldn't be reading them but oh my heavens, Pepper and Tony are so hard to stay away from. (Hugs RDJ body pillow)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel, and many thanks to Robert Downey Jr. for actually pushing Joss Whedon into having Gwyneth Paltrow in the Avengers movie. You have no idea how many shippers want to hug you to death right now (not just because of the fact that you're adorable and sexy). **

**Read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tony collapsed on his bed with a loud sigh. It was a hard day at Avengers headquarters. Everyone kept on arguing with each other, and Director Fury kept on making statements, which then made everyone argue twice as much. He could already replay the whole entire argument in his head, but that only made a headache blossom.

Tony winced in pain and sighed again. He kept his eyes closed and gently massaged the sides of his head with two fingers.

"Arguing for four hours…" He mumbled to himself. "…God, they never stop."

"Sir—"

"Not now, JARVIS. Can't you see I'm trying to lessen the pain of the _enormous_ headache I have right now? Just, please, don't talk for the rest of the night." He still kept his eyes closed.

"As you wish." JARVIS responded. That's when Tony opened his eyes in annoyance. He looked over at the framed picture near on top of his nightstand near his bed. It was a picture of Pepper and him, they were both smiling, and his arm was wrapped around her waist; it was a picture from a very formal benefit, Pepper was wearing a stunning red dress and he was in his pure black Armani suit, with a red tie to match her dress.

Tony sighed again and went back to relaxing. He shut his eyes closed and listened to the wind that flowed through the windows. He placed his hands under his head and exhaled calmly. For about a minute, he was engrossed in a calm atmosphere; it was quiet as quiet could be around headquarters. It was like a peaceful meadow suddenly planted itself in his room. Various hums could be heard from his Iron Man suit that was behind a wall of glass, and the many machines he had in and around his room. He enjoyed the silence – until a knock was heard from his door.

He angrily grumbled and huffed to himself.

"Are you serious? I never get a damn moment to myself! You have my permission to get your ass in here – no wait, if Fury wants to see me, he can come and knock on my door himself! I swear to god, I—"

He didn't notice that his door was silently pushed open while he openly ranted.

"Hello to you, too." Pepper casually responded with a wide grin.

Tony snapped open his eyes, hoping he wasn't dreaming. He immediately sat up, which caused him to wince at the slight pain his headache gave him, and looked at the door.

"Pepper." He gasped.

"Thought it'd stop by—"

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" He watched her every move.

Pepper quietly closed the door behind her. She looked back at him and watched his every movement before sitting down on his bed, right next to him. He grinned from ear to ear. He hadn't seen her in over a week, and there she stood, right in front of him. He could almost reach out and—_Wait, you can, you idiot,_ he scolded himself.

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to plant a kiss on her cheek. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and laughed excitedly.

"I see I've been missed."

"You have no idea." He pulled away to bask in her presence, and her gaze. He unraveled his arm from her waist and grabbed her hand to tangle their fingers together.

Pepper smiled from the endearing action and slightly rubbed her shoulder against his. "I know it's probably none of my business, but what was that all about?"

"What?" He asked her, forgetting about his recent headache.

"Something about a moment to yourself, and then I'm pretty sure you told me to get my 'ass in here'." She quoted him.

"Oh, that." He paused, pressing his lips together. "I was just ranting. How come you didn't tell me you were coming to see me?"

"It was quite spontaneous, but once I got here, I told JARVIS to let you know." She responded with a small smile. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you?"

"He's known to be forgetful. He's getting old."

Pepper eyed him carefully. "How is it that I cannot believe you?"

"Oh, c'mon—"

"Mr. Stark has barred me from any further communication. I believe the effects from his headache made him temperamental." JARVIS abruptly responded.

Tony slowly looked over at Pepper and immediately got the raised eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but after a few seconds he closed it. She knows how he is; he just wanted to banter with her a bit before she had to leave.

"In all fairness, you'd be overly surprised if I didn't mute him." He admitted with a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes at him. She really couldn't stay away from his playful and impulsive side. She found it incredibly adorable and somewhat unnecessary at certain points, but nonetheless, adorable. Her cheeks began to blossom with a pinkish hue.

"I would've probably asked Jeff to take a look at you if you hadn't." She grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny—" He suddenly stopped and began to eye her suspiciously. "Wait, Jeff? You're on a first name basis with SHIELD's doctor?"

"Tony." She rolled her eyes again; she knew where his question was going. It's not that his jealousy was a bad thing, sometimes he wasn't jealous at all (or maybe that's because he's been trying to suppress it), and sometimes he expressed his jealousy in over extravagant gifts and possessive kisses.

"No, tell me." Pepper could hear the playful tone in his voice, almost challenging her. When she didn't respond, he started to ramble, "Is it because he has an accent? It's because I don't have an accent. Am I right?"

"Yes." She began to say in a sarcastic tone. "Jeff and I are on a first name basis all because of his gorgeous Australian accent." She flashed a wide grin at Tony.

"But." He started out with a sly smile. "He's not Iron Man. He may have an Australian accent, but I, on the other hand, am the most awesome and powerful super hero boyfriend in the galaxy, right?" Pepper saw a slight twinkle in his eye.

She let out a laugh and squeezed his hand. "Sure, but lets not forget the night you stood me up."

"When was that? I have no recollection of such a crime." He playfully told her in a tone that only Pepper could adore. Whenever he tried to deny any of his action, their conversation turned into a quick banter and ended in a make-out session. But, Pepper hasn't seen him in what feels like forever, so the banter will have to lash out longer than usual.

"It was our first date." She reminded him. "I told you to meet me at Jake and Sons' Italian restaurant at six o'clock."

Tony nodded, remembering that night, and at the same time, he tried not to frown. "That was also the night of our first fight," he paused. "As a couple."

"And the first time you've ever apologized to me."

"I've apologized to you in the past." He pressed his lips together, trying to remember when.

"Okay, enlighten me." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." He held up an index finger.

She laughed at him, which only made him smirk in response. "Tony, the point is, you are indeed 'the most awesome and powerful super hero boyfriend in the galaxy', but only sometimes."

"Everybody has flaws." He tried to defend himself, squeezing her hand.

"And just because Jeff and I are on a first name basis doesn't mean I'm going to be bearing his children."

"Right." He nodded in response. "But he gets more points than me for having an Australian accent?"

"The Australian accent is really sexy, and somewhat relaxing—"

"So, if I had an accent, you'd be all over me?" He raised an eyebrow at her and sandwiched her hand with his own, gently playing with her fingers.

"I'd love you even if you _didn't_ have an accent, Tony." She blurted out without thinking. At the same time, Tony's eyes shot up to look at her. "Now, wait a second—"

"You just said you love me." His mouth gapped in sheer joy.

"—I wasn't thinking, and you were—"

"You love me." He stated again, adding a slight giggle.

"—playing with my hand." She tried to speak over him.

"Face it, Potts. You love me." He grinned like a little boy in a candy shop. He leaned in to watch her every reaction up close.

"There's a certain degree—" She tried to explain herself, but he obviously didn't listen. He pressed his nose to her cheek and kissed the side of her head lightly.

"It's okay. I have high affections for you, too." He wrapped his arm around her middle and gently laid them on his bed. Their bodies landed on the bed in a soft thud. It's been a while since they've been in a romantic setting, let alone a romantic atmosphere. She turned her head to face him and smiled lightly.

She looked down at his lips and then up at his soft brown eyes. "Tony's way of saying 'I love you, too'?"

"Maybe." He touched her nose with his, and planted a light kiss on her lips.

She smiled immediately after and sighed contently. "It's better than nothing." She leaned in and gave him a full kiss on the lips. He pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. Her hands cupped his face in response, as she hummed excitedly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He grinned against her lips. She passionately kissed him in response.

"Might I enumerate, it is a delight to finally see yourself and Mr. Stark in one expanse—" JARVIS tried to add in, but Tony cut him off.

"Mute." He mumbled against Pepper's lips. "Mm, you can't yell at me for that one—" he tried to ground out while brushing her lips with his own. His hands found the hem of her blouse, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be a lovely gesture!**


End file.
